Kravvyn
Kravvyns are a race of aggressive, extradimensional beings notable for their massive, millions of galaxies-spanning empire in their own dimension. Overview Naming conventions As the Kravvyn do not originate from Dragon Ball-related material and instead originated as a race of villains back in 1995, their species name does not have any meaning behind it, nor is it a pun. The same goes for their homeworld, Tuchiol. However, all Kravvyn have pun-based names, relating to crustaceans. However this has less to do with a majority of the characters now belonging to the Dragon Ball universe and more to do with the original character's name originally being spelled "Cycrab". Homeworld The Kravvyn originate from a planet Tuchiol. It is a large world, but the Kravvyn's ease of reproduction had quickly overpopulated the planet and leaving them to spread rapidly throughout their own galaxy. Tuchiol has a heavier gravity well than the Earth or the Dragon World, leading to the Kravvyn being shorter in stature than a human. Their complete rule over their entire galaxy leaves their homeworld perfectly safe from any attack. Government Because the Kravvyn can quickly reproduce through two separate methods, Kravvyn can easily overpopulate any world they arrive at. This led to their aggressive takeover of their own galaxy. With their own galaxy under subjugation, their government changed: only Kravvyn that have successfully undergone the 'rite of passage' can breed sexually, while those on the rite are allowed to produce clones as much as needed. This rite of passage consists of a single Kravvyn being sent to a new, unexplored galaxy, where they are expected to overtake the galaxy on their own, by whatever means they deem necessary. They are afforded the right to produce proglottid clones in case they will need it such as if they expect they might be killed. Only once this new galaxy is taken over are other Kravvyn allowed to being expanding into it, and at this point the Kravvyn who took over said galaxy is afforded the right to take a mate. Those that have been awarded a mate are allowed to continue conquesting together should they choose to, though they are not forced to do so and may instead live a hedonistic life if they so choose. This led to the formation of the Intergalactic Invasion Force, which used dimensional slip technology to move themselves into the Dragon Ball Universe to begin conquest anew. Physiology Physical appearance Kravvyns, like humans, are bipedal by nature, and have a virtually humanoid build, albeit more fit in appearance. Despite this, they have more in common with arthropods. They have a pale, grayish-white skin tone with large plates of tough, armored plating that is like a cross between a chitinous and a leathery design, allowing them to give way just enough to prevent them from cracking without significant force. Their fingers and toes are formed into chitinous claws, and energy lobes extend off of the shoulders of those who have completed the rite, affording them specialized ki attacks. Although they are cycloptic and therefore lack true depth perception, they can see colors in far more detail than those of Humans and they have adapted to still be able to hit their foes. Like Saiyans, they can survive in extreme temperatures so long as they protect their dry gills, located along their abdomen, and their eyeball. They can survive in the cold depths of space, and their armor plates will not crack at anything less than 15K Sexual dimorphism Male Kravvyn are shorter than your average sapient, usually averaging only 5'2" at the top of their head (proglottid tendrils excluded), with runts being as short as 4'8" and those that could be considered giants of their species reaching 5'4". Their proglottid tendrils tend to be shorter except in rare cases, and tend to curve upwards. Females are larger, averaging 5'6" at the top of their heads. Runts can be a mere 5' tall and giants may reach 5'8". The proglottids of females are apparently more important than males', and as such are not only significantly thicker but also the overall tendrils will be larger. Females also have a spur at the back of their legs, superficially resembling stiletto heels. These spurs are filled with extremely potent neurotoxins. Category:Somarinoa Category:Alien Category:Species Category:Villain Category:Space Pirate